


Never Gonna ...

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I'd label this crack but let's be honest Connor would absolutely fucking do this, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Connor has been making a study of pop culture history, including memes.Hank has very rightly become deeply suspicious because of this.





	Never Gonna ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To_Matt_Oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Matt_Oh/gifts).



> Your request, my liege!

"Lieutenant," Connor approached, lips twitching with a barely suppressed smile, vice light with mirth.  "Can you look at something for me, please?"

"Not on a bet, Con," Hank shook his head.  "I know you've been doing a lot of pop culture research and I don't trust you for one second." Even as he spoke, Connor could see his eyes sparkle.

"Hank," Connor admonished softly as he leaned in. "I wouldn't do that at work," he promised, then leaned into Hank's space to transfer something to his computer via touch and soon they settled down to watch security camera footage.

+++

Connor giggled at his tablet, then approached Hank where he was in the kitchen, finishing up his taxes.

Connor took a moment to appreciate the seldom worn wire rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"I can do my own taxes, Connor," Hank insisted once more, peering over the metal rims.

"Oh, I know you can! I merely sent you a video, you might find it very amusing."

"Right ..." Hank looked suitably skeptical and suspicious as he propped up his tablet, navigating to his DM's with connor, which consisted almost entirely of links and photos.

It was a turtle dancing or at least wiggling under a kitchen sink faucet.  "I still can't fuckin' figure out why it makes me laugh," he admitted with a chuckle after it cycled three times.

+++

[ _ Hank, Sumo made a friend! _ ]

Hank squinted suspiciously at the link.  Connor  _ was  _ out walking their mooch.  

Mentally preparing himself, he tapped the link.

Sumo and a little yorkie were reenacting that scene from the second blonde lawyer movie where the tiny dog just kept running around and jumping over the big one.

+++

Hank watched Connor in stasis for a few more minutes, glad his own restlessness hadn't triggered any of his alert protocols.

In the kitchen, he stood in front of the open fridge.  Not out of any need to get cool, but to talk himself out of the beer.  He insisted on keeping a few handy in case he needed them, but he hadn't needed them at all lately.  He knew Connor switched them out every now and then and Hank didn't ask where the stale ones went.

Opting against a beer, he grabbed a bottle of water and took a swallow.  Once upon a time, he hated the taste. It was a nothing taste and it used to piss him off when people would chirp 'it tastes like  _ water _ !' at him.  Now it just made him think of kissing Connor, and that wasn't a bad thing.

Giving Sumo a scritch he grabbed his tablet off his desk and sat on the couch, knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight.  Might as well get some work done, at least.

He tapped into his work e-mail, opening and handling the ones that looked easy enough, getting into the easy rhythm of semi-brainless work.

Replies to inquiries, noted and filed.  Reports, noted and filed. 

An email from Connor.  'Re: Case 248-434-5508-RR Please render opinion on enclosed.'

Hank yawned and absently tapped the link.

For half a heartbeat, he thought the link was broken, since it was just a black screen.  Then the music began. 'Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down ..."

"GOD DAMMIT CONNOR!!" Hank could hear Connor howling with laughter all the way back in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The case number is a phone number that can be used to rickroll someone.


End file.
